Teen Titans Go!: A Romantic Dance Together
by gman5846
Summary: Robin is going to have a romantic slow dance with Starfire. How will she feel about this? Enjoy! TTG belongs to DC.


**10:00 PM:**

**At Starfire's room:**

(Starfire was seen taking a nap in her bed until she got a call from Robin as she woke up.)

Starfire yawns, turns on the communicator, & it was Robin dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie, & she says "Robin? Why are you dressed up in the tuxedo? Are we going on a date or something?" She asked

"No Star. I'm gonna have a great night when you come up in the roof. Get dressed, & get ready!" Robin said

"Ok Robin, be right there!" Starfire replied as she turned off the communicator

(Then she went to her dresser & she was dressed up in her pink ballroom gown from Laundry Day. & she walks up to the tower.)

* * *

**At the tower roof:**

(Robin just set things up for her, the sky was all clear with no clouds around, he put up a radio stand for them to have a slow dance together.)

"I hope Star shows up. I can't wait to have that dance with her." Robin said

(Then Starfire shows up, Robin was stunned at the dress she was wearing & she walks close to him)

"Hi Robin." Starfire purred

"Hello Star." Robin purred back as he kissed her hand

"Why did you ask me to come on top of the roof?" Starfire asked

"Because I wanna have a romantic slow dance with you." Robin replied "But why are you wearing that dress that you find it was hideous?" He asked

"I couldn't find any other dresses. But even though I find this dress the hideous, It still looks fine with me." Starfire replied

"Oh. I get it.." Robin muttered

(Then they've both looked at each other, & blushed & giggled a bit)

"So. What now?" Starfire asked

(Then Robin turned on the radio with some romantic music playing)

"May I have this slow dance with you?" Robin asked

(Starfire was thinking about it, until..)

"Sure." She replied

(Then Robin grabs Starfire's left hand, & holds his other hand on her waist & they began to slow dance.)

"Robin. This is so romantic." Starfire whispered

"I agree Star."

"Do you really have the feelings for me?" She asked

"Yeah. I've been asking you the same question all over again for the past few years. Do you 'really' love me?" He asked

"Of course I do Robin. I love you." Starfire replied with a giggle

Robin was surprised at this moment & says "Really?"

(Starfire nodded her head silently)

"Well.. I love you too Star." Robin replied

(While they were slow dancing, Starfire leans close to Robin's face & kisses him on the lips, then Robin kissed her back & they embraced each other while they were slow dancing)

They both stopped kissing & Robin says "Are you loving it Star?"

"Yes." Starfire whispered

(Robin smiled at that moment, then Starfire tilts her head on Robin's chest & snuggles on it comfortably & closes her eyes while Robin wraps his arms all over her waist.)

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this dance Star."

(Starfire replies with a giggle & falls asleep on Robin's chest)

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(They were still slow dancing together, Starfire wakes up & looks at Robin's face)

"I love you Robin." Starfire whispered

"I love you too Star." Robin replied

(Then they've kissed passionately on the lips together & hugged passionately as they continued to slow dance for the rest of the night)

* * *

**After they finished slow dancing:**

(They both walked back to the tower, Starfire had her head on Robin's arm while she was closing her eyes & Robin had his arm on her waist. & Cyborg & Beast Boy were watching them)

"Robin & Star are sitting in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Beast Boy whispered as he & Cyborg began to laugh quietly

"We can hear you guys!" Robin shouted

"Sorry!" Cyborg shouted back

* * *

**At Starfire's room:**

(Robin & Starfire were both seen cuddling in the bed together & they still had their outfits on.)

"Hey Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"I was wondering If you wanted to sleep with me tonight. Please?" Starfire asked

"Of course Star." Robin replied

"Thank you." Starfire whispered

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips)

They both stopped kissing & Robin says "Aren't you tired of putting off your dress?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm gonna keep it on all night. What about your tuxedo?"

"Same here."

Starfire giggles & says "That's what I thought."

(Then they've both went in the bed together while they were cuddling)

"Goodnight Star." Robin whispered

"Goodnight Robin." Starfire whispered

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips again & went to sleep together after their romantic dance they've had tonight.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
